My Best Friend's Brother
by TweetyBird711
Summary: 4 different story's about someone falling in love with their best friend's brother. Troy/Emma, Orion/Gia, Tyler/Shelby, and Chase/Riley
1. Troy and Emma

My Best's Friend's Brother

Chapter 1 Troy and Emma Part 1

Emma's best friend Gia has a twin brother named Troy that Emma's meet twice. Troy and Gia's parents are divorced for 10 years. Their parents divorced when they were 6 year's old. The divorce was easy and simple. Their father got Gia, while their mother got Troy and their house in Angel Grove. Gia and her father moved to Harwood Country to live with Gia's grandparents. Gia meet Emma when they both started second grade. They became fast friends. Emma meet Troy three years later, it was at Gia's house when Emma first meets Troy.

Troy was visiting his grandparent's, Gia, and his father with his mother. When Troy first sow Emma, Troy said to his mom, "Mommy, who is that pretty girl next to Gia." While pointing at Emma and Troy's cheeks were turning bright red. Troy's mom looked, smiled and said to Troy, "That's Emma, sweetheart." Troy walked over to Gia and Emma and said, "Hi Gia how's your friend." Gia said, "Hi Troy, this is my best friend Emma, Emma this is Troy my twin brother." Emma said, "Nice to meet you Troy." Troy smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too Emma." Troy and Emma shocked hands and Troy's cheeks turned a darker red. Emma sows this, smiled, turned to her best friend and said, "Troy, sure is cute when he is blushing." Gia looked at her best friend thought she was crazy for saying that about her twin brother. After that Gia and Emma played a little bit with Troy, then Emma lifted home, and then three hours later Troy lifted Gia's houses to go back to Angel Grove.

Three years later, it was the summer of Gia and Emma eighth grade year, they were excited about the next school year, and they would go into high school. One summer day, Gia invited Emma to go with her and her father to Angel Grove to visit her mother and Troy. Emma agreed to this, told her parent's and they said it was ok for Emma to go with them. The next day, Emma, Gia and her dad went to Angel Grove. When they got to Angel Grove, Gia and her dad, take Emma to their old house where Troy and his mother lived. When they got to the old house, it looked the same as they way they life it the last time they stepped into the house. When Troy, sow his father, his twin sister and he was surprised to see Emma with them. Troy was excited, when he heard the door knocked he quickly fixed his hair in the mirror, and straighten his shirt, then opened the door.

Then his father, Gia and Emma came in and sow that the house looked the same. Troy's dad said, "Hi son, where's your mom." Troy said, "I the kitchen, why." Dad said, "I just wanted to know." Troy looked that him, then to Gia, then Emma and said, "Hi Gia, hi Emma." Gia said, "Hi Troy." Emma said, "Hi Troy, you look nice today." Troy blushed a little and said, "Thanks, you look good today too." Emma smiled and followed the twins to the kitchen. Troy hang out with Gia and Emma all day, he takes Gia and Emma to the park near by, and then they went home. The whole family including Emma, went to the mall, and had lunch. Then walked around the mall to walk away the food they ate. After that they went home, a few hours after, Gia, her father, and Emma went back to Harwood Country.

Three years later, Emma and Gia are now juniors in high school. It was summer and Gia find out from her dad that Troy, is coming to Harwood Country High School and that he his going to live with them because Troy got kick out of Angel Grove High School for fitting too much. Gia was excited for Troy coming to live with them, now they can catch up with each other. On the first day of school for Harwood Country High School, Gia was in the principles office with Troy and their dad. After Troy got his class schedule and locker, he and Gia spit up because they had their lockers in a different part of the school but they did had the same classes. For being kick out of Angel Grove High School, Troy was one of the smartest students in Angel Grove High. To his knowing, his twin sister, was one of the smartest student's in Harwood Country High. There were three other students.

Troy and Gia's first class was a science class. In the class were Emma, Gia's best friend, her friend Noah and Jake. When Troy and Gia got to class, Troy sows Emma, blushed a little, fixed his hair a little and straightens his shirt then walked into the class. Emma was sitting in the front, then Gia took a sit next to her, then she sow Troy, Emma couldn't help but smile at him because she didn't know that Troy was coming here. Then Troy sows a sit next to his sister and takes it. Then after class, they went to their other classes, then lunch came, Gia and Troy had lunch with Emma, Noah and Jake. Gia introduced Noah and Jake to here twin brother Troy. After lunch they went to their other classes. Then after school they went home, Troy could believe the girl he has a crush on has all the same classes as him.

Emma came over to Gia's house to do some homework, when she got their Troy answered the door, and sow it was Emma. Troy said, "Hi Emma, what are you doing here/" He could feel his cheeks going pink. Emma sows and said, "I'm here to see Gia." Troy said, "OK, Gia, Emma is here." Gia came to the door and smiled at her best friend. Gia and Emma were in Gia's room doing their homework. Then Emma went to the kitchen to grab some water. She sow Troy sitting on the coach watching TV, she could help but smile at Troy. For not seeing Troy for three years, Emma through he grows up to be one handsome man. Then she went back to Gia's room, then after Emma went home to have dinner and finish up some homework that her and Gia didn't finish and got ready for bed.

All throw the night Emma couldn't take Troy out of her mind. She had to amite Troy was super handsome, smart, and strong. One day Emma went to Gia's house to work on some homework, she heard sounds coming from Troy's room and she went to check it out. She looked throwing to the door, sow Troy working out, Emma sow Troy shirtless, and she sows all the muscles on Troy's body. In her mind when she was watching this, she would walk into the room, turn him around, touch all the muscles on his body, have her hands go up and down his ads and finally kiss Troy. Emma sapped out of her mind, walked to Gia's room and smiled at the sight she sows.

Emma started to have a crush on Troy, after what she sow, and Troy for the longest time had a crush on Emma. Troy wanted to make his move on Emma by asking her on a date. Troy walked over to Emma's locker with a note and put the note inside her locker so when she opens it the note would be there. When Emma opened her locker, the note fell on the fall, opened it and said, "Meet me in the mall by the food court afterschool, and don't tell Gia from Troy." Well Emma was reading this she could fell her cheeks go red.

So after school, she went to the mall to find Troy, Troy was in the food court waiting for Emma and he got nervous because he was thinking what if she didn't find the note or what if she doesn't like me. So he was about to walk away when he sow Emma walk towards him with a smile on her face. Troy smiled backed and said, "Hi Emma." Emma said, "Hi Troy." Troy said, "I through you don't get the note." Emma smiled and said, "I sure did." Troy and Emma were talked and Troy said, "Do you want to walk around the mall with me." Emma said, "Sure." They began to walk around the mall. They went to different stores, they had fun looking at things and making fun of some of the clothes they went to try on. Well in the fun Troy didn't realized how close he was to Emma. Emma sow how close she was to Troy and wanted to kiss him and Troy also wanted to kiss Emma. Their lips where inches away and then Emma's phone went off and made then jump. Emma sow that she got a call from her older brother Orion, answered in and Emma sow that Troy was not happy about what just happened.

Emma and Troy then lifted the mall, Troy walked Emma home, when Troy took Emma home, Emma kissed Troy goodbye, and Troy kissed Emma back with the same passion. They looked into each other eyes, Troy said, "Emma do you want to be my girlfriend." Emma smiled and said, "Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend." With that Troy kissed Emma again. Emma was Troy's first girlfriend; he was nervous and excited at the same time because he never had a girlfriend before. Emma was the same thing she never had a boyfriend before she was excited and nervous at the same time.


	2. Tyler and Shelby

My Best Friend's Brother

Ch. 2

Tyler and Shelby

Shelby for the longest time had a crush on Riley's older brother Tyler. Shelby and Riley have been best friends since Riley was in 1st grade and Shelby was in 2nd grade. When first meet Riley for the first time, they were both playing at recess. Shelby sow Riley playing by himself, she walked up to him and said, "Hi my name is Shelby." Riley looked up at Shelby smiled and said, "Hi Shelby, I'm Riley." Shelby smiles and said, "So Riley, what do you want to play with me." Riley looked around the playground and said, "Lets go to the slide." Shelby smiles, her and Riley played on the slide all throw out recess. Then the bell rang and Shelby said, "I'll see you at lunch time." Riley said, "Ok, sees you at lunch time." Shelby and Riley went to their classroom. At lunch, they found each other, had lunch, then went to lunch recess, went to class and went home.

Riley and Shelby went to Amber Beach School, which was a combination for both an elementary and middle school. A few years later, Shelby was in the 5th grade and Riley was in the 4th grade. In her 5th grade classroom, she set next to a boy that she never meet before in her life, Shelby though that he must be new, and she decided to introduce herself to him. Shelby tap to the young man should and said, "Hi my name is Shelby." The young man smiles and said, ""Hi Shelby, my name is Tyler." Tyler and Shelby shock hands and Shelby said, "So Tyler I never seen you round here before." Tyler said, "Well that was because I was in a different school before I came here." Shelby said, "Cool, where did you go." Tyler said, "I went to another school in Amber Beach called Sunset Elementary School." Shelby said, "That's cool, welcome to Amber Beach School." Tyler smiled and said, "Thanks for the welcome Shelby."

After that class began, at recess Shelby went to find Riley, and he was at their hangout spot on the playground. Shelby said, "Hi, Riley I meet someone new today." Riley said, "That's great, how is he or her." Shelby said, "His name is Tyler, he came from Sunset Elementary School." Riley said, "Cool."

Then after recess, they went back to class, went to lunch, then back to class, and went home. One day, Shelby went to Riley's house to hangout, when she got to the door. She knocked and was surprised to see Tyler was the one that answered. Shelby was shocked and also Tyler and said at the same time, "What are you doing here." Shelby said, "Well I'm here because my friend lives here." Tyler said, "Well I live here." Shelby said, "No way, Riley lives here." Tyler said, "O, you mean my little brother Riley." Shelby said, "Yes, wait a minute, Riley has an older brother." Tyler said, "Yes he does and that older brother is me." Shelby was shocked then Riley came to the door and said, "Hi Shelby I see you talked to my older brother Tyler."

Shelby came into the house, her and Riley we on the couch playing some videogames. Shelby said, "Riley, why didn't you tell me Tyler was your older brother." Riley said, "I though you knew." Shelby was mad at her best friend, but she forgave him shortly after.

Then Shelby went home, she couldn't believe that Riley had an older brother, and Shelby thought that Tyler was kind of cute. Five years later, Tyler and Shelby are sophomores in high school while Riley is a freshman in high school. In last five years Shelby was develop a small crush on Tyler and Tyler also developed a small crush on Shelby. Know that all three are in high school, Shelby can know hangout with her best friend again. Even though Shelby was hangout with Tyler in her first year of high school. When Riley was in the 8th grade he thought to himself that have a year without his best friend was going to suck, but it didn't because Riley made one new friend in his own grade.

It was lunchtime in Amber Beach High School; Riley was hangout with his friend, Shelby and older brother Tyler. Now that Riley was hangout with Shelby again, there were times that Riley noticed Shelby steering that Tyler with a big smile on her face, and Tyler did the same thing. Riley was happy for his older brother and best friend because for the longest time Riley had a filling that his best friend was into his older brother.

For that last couple of years, Riley tried to converse Tyler to ask Shelby out on a date and he did to same thing to Shelby as while. But it didn't work, but this time when Riley was conversing Tyler to ask Shelby out on a date Riley said, "Come on Tyler I know that you like Shelby." Riley sow Tyler's cheeks go red and Tyler said, "What are you talking about little brother, I don't like Shelby that way." Riley said, "Sure, but I did here Shelby said that she has a little crush on you." Tyler smiled a little and said, "Did she really say that." Riley said "Ya, I mean we are best friends and best friend's don't keep secrets from each other." Tyler said, "Ok, tomorrow at lunch I'll ask her out." Riley smiled and went up to his room.

At lunch the next day, Tyler was having lunch with his little brother, Shelby and Riley little friend. Tyler looked at Shelby, Shelby was talking to Riley, Riley was looking at Tyler gave him a nod and Tyler tap Shelby on the shoulder. Tyler said, "Shelby, what are doing this Friday night." Shelby said, "Nothing why." Tyler said, "Shelby, would you like to go on a date with me." Shelby was shocked, looked back at her best friend how was smiling at her, turned back to Tyler and said, "Tyler I would love to go out on a date with you." Tyler and said, "Awesome, I'll pick up at 5 pm." Shelby said, "Ok."

After that Shelby turned to her best friend and said, "Did you know about this." Riley said, "Maybe." Shelby smiled and said, "Good because I really like Tyler, I've been waiting for him to ask me out." Riley said, "So what are you going to wear to you date for your date with my older brother." Shelby said, "I don't know but, would you come to my house tomorrow and help me pick out an outfit." Riley said, "Sure, what are friend's for." Riley and Shelby hugged and continued to have lunch together, and then the next day, after school, Riley walked with Shelby to her house.

They were picking out clothes what would look good to wear on a first date, Shelby same a dark pink button up shirt that she has not wear yet, it was still brand new. Shelby thought it was perfect. Shelby put on the shirt, she take off her shoes and put on her black and white converse that she wears once in a while.

At 5pm Tyler came and picked her up. Tyler take Shelby to the theater in his red Jeep that his parent got him when he got his drives license. They sow the Disney Pixar movie The Good Dinosaur. Then after the movie they went to a famous pizza place that was really good thrown out Amber Beach. After that they went to the park to have a nice walk. Then Tyler take Shelby back home, Shelby said, "Thanks for the most wonderful date Tyler, I had a wonderful time." Tyler said, "You're welcome Shelby." Then Tyler kissed Shelby on the lips it was there first kiss and it was magical, sweet and it lasted for a good 2 minutes. Then Shelby smiled at Tyler and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Tyler said, "Ok, see you tomorrow." Tyler kissed Shelby one more time and left. Shelby was happy and couldn't wait to tell Riley all about the date tomorrow when she sees's him and Tyler that there house.


	3. Gia and Orion

Gia and Orion

For the longest time Gia has had a crush on her best friend, Emma, older brother Orion. Back when Gia meet Emma in second grade. There were times were Gia would came over to Emma's house to play. When Gia first laid eyes on Orion was when Gia came over to Emma's house one Saturday morning. Emma was excited that day because her best friend was coming over, and they were planning on watching Saturday morning cartoon's all day. When Gia got up, she got dressed, told her dad that she was going over to Emma's house, then walked to Emma's house, and Gia knocked on the day.

The door opened, and Gia said, "Who are you?" The person that opened the door was Emma's older brother Orion. Orion said, "I'm Orion, Emma's big brother and who are you?' Gia said, "I'm Gia, Emma's best friend." Orion said, "O, so you are the famous Gia that Emma keeps talking about, well come in." Gia walked in and sow Emma and Orion's parents, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, in the kitchen making breakfast. Emma walked into the living, sow Gia and said, "Hi Gia." Gia said, "Hi Emma." Emma and Gia hugged, walked to the kitchen and Gia said, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Tommy and Kimberly smiled, and Tommy said, "Good morning Gia. " Kimberly said, "Good morning Gia, did you eat breakfast this morning." Gia said, "Not yet, when I got up this morning, I walked all the way here before I eat breakfast."

Kimberly said, "O, well please join us for some breakfast." Kimberly set the table for five people, served breakfast, and then Emma invited Orion to join her and Gia to some Saturday morning cartoon. Orion started to really like Gia and Gia has also started to really like Orion.

Three years later, Gia came over to Emma's house to do some homework with Emma. When Gia got to Emma's house, she knocked on the door, and Orion answered the door. When Orion opened the door, he sows Gia, he blushed, and when Gia sows Orion she also blushed. Gia said, "Hi Orion." Orion said, "Hi Gia, here come in." Gia walked into the house, Orion called Emma, and Emma came into the living room. Emma hugged Gia, and then she and Gia went to Emma's room to do some homework.

Then five years later, Emma and Gia are juniors in high school, and Orion is a senior in high school. In school, Emma hangs out with Gia, her twin brother Troy (also Emma's boyfriend), Noah and his boyfriend Jake. Sometimes Orion would hang out with his little sister and her group of friends.

One day, Emma was walking home with her boyfriend Troy holding hands, Gia, Noah and his boyfriend Jake, and they were also holding hands. When Gia sow that she was the only one without someone holding her hand she felt a little out of place. When they group of friends got to Emma's house, Emma kissed Troy good bye, Gia went with her best friend into her house to do some homework. Then when Emma and Gia were doing there homework, Orion came home, Gia blushed a little when she sow Orion, and Orion also blushed a little when he sow Gia.

After that Orion went up to his room. Gia went to the kitchen, to get something to drink. When she pasted throw Orion's room, she noticed that Orion's door was not fully closed, she picked throw and sow Orion working out. Gia liked what she sow because her some Orion shirtless, she sow all of Orion's muscles and she wanted to go into the room and touch all of Orion's muscles. But she didn't, walked backed to Emma's room and finished her homework.

On Friday when Orion sow Gia with her group of friend's talking. He went up to Gia and said, "Hi Gia what are you doing tomorrow?" Gia said, "Nothing, why?" Orion said, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me." Gia was shocked because she couldn't believe what was happening. Gia did have a crush on Orion and she said, "Sure, I would love to go." Orion smiled and said, "Awesome, I'll pick you up at 12:00pm." Gia smiled and said, "Ok, see you tomorrow." Orion walked away smiling to himself. Emma over heard everything; Emma and Gia went to the girl's restroom and talked about what happened. Gia said, "Your brother, just asked me out on a date." Emma smiled and said, "That's great Gia, and so what are you going to wear." Gia said, "I don't know, can you came over to my house after school, to help me out, then tomorrow help me do my make up and look alright for your brother." Emma smiled and said, "Sure what are friend's for." After school, Emma walked with her best friend and boyfriend to their house, and Emma was going to help out her best friend find the perfect outfit for her date with Emma's older brother.

The next day, Emma went over to her boyfriend's house to help her best friend out with her make up. When 12 pm came along, Emma was not done putting on Gia's make up, Orion knocked on the door, and Troy opened the door. Orion said, "Hi Troy is Gia yet." Troy said," No, but I think Emma is almost done with Gia's make up, and here came in." Orion came in; he was wearing a silver button up shirt, with blue jeans and some blue converse. Then Emma came to the living room, boyfriend and big brother I present the beautiful Gia. Gia walked into the living, she was wearing a yellow sundress with some sandals. Orion and Troy were speechless, then Troy went up to his girlfriend and said, "Nice job on my sister." Emma blushed and said, "Thank you, I know Gia looked really beautiful." Orion said, "So Gia are you really to go." Gia grabbed her purse that had her phone, keys to her house and her wallet, and said "Really to go." Orion walked Gia to his car, Orion being a perfect gentleman open and closed to door to his car for Gia. Then out of nowhere Emma said very loud, "Have a good time Gia and Orion." Orion and Gia smiled and Orion drove off to the theater. When they got to the theater Orion asked Gia what movie she wanted to see. Gia said, "I really want to see the new Star Wars movie." Orion said, "Ok, two tickets for Star Wars please." Orion paid for the tickets, then he paid for popcorn, soda and some candy that Gia wanted.

After the movie, Orion takes Gia to a nice restaurant that his parents take him and Emma one time. After that he and Gia take a nice long walk around the park. Then he takes Gia home. Gia said, "Thanks for the wonderful date Orion." Orion smiled and said, "No problem Gia, here let me walk you to your door." Orion being a perfect gentleman open and closed the door of his car for Gia. Then they walk to Gia's front door. Gia kissed Orion on the lips for a good minute and in that minute Orion felted Gia's tongue in his mouth, then Gia opened the door and walked into her house. Once she was in Orion walked to his car and drove him. When Gia got home, she sows Emma and Troy sitting on the couch with a movie. Emma sow Gia walking in and she wanted to now anything.


	4. Chase and Riley

My Best Friends Brother

Chapter 4

Chase and Riley

For the longest time Riley has had a crush on his best friend, Shelby's, older brother Chase. Riley and Shelby meet in the playground. Riley was in first grade and Shelby was in second grade. They became fast friends. Two years later Riley meets Chase for the first time. The first time because they would hangout at Riley's house or when they hangout at Shelby's house, Chase wasn't home yet. One day Riley went to Shelby's house to play, when he got to the door, knock, expected to see Shelby, but it was a complete stranger to him.

"Can I help you."? Is all what Chase said?

"Is Shelby home." Is all what Riley said?

"Yes, Shelby someone's here to see you." Chase said.

Shelby came running down the stairs.

"Hi, Riley, I see you meet my big brother Chase." Shelby said.

"O, his your brother. For a second I thought I had the wrong house." Riley said.

"Shelby, who's this?" Chase asked.

"This is Riley, Chase, his my best friend." Shelby said.

"O, that's Riley, I was expecting a girl not a boy." Chase said.

"You thought Riley was a girl Chase." Shelby said.

"Yes because I thought Riley was a girls name." Chase said.

"Riley can be either a boys or a girls name." Shelby said.

"O." Is all what Chase had to say?

Riley walked into the house he thought that Chase was kind of cute. All day Riley did some of his homework with the help from Shelby. After wards Riley and Shelby played some videogames, until Riley had to go home.

Four years later, Riley was in seventh grade and Shelby was in eighth grade. Riley came out of the closet to his best friend first before he came out to his brother Tyler and his parents. They were in Shelby's room talking.

"Shelby can I tell you something." Riley said.

"Sure, what's on your mind Riley?" Shelby said.

"Well this is really hard for me to say, but you have to promise me that you won't get mad or tell anyone." Riley said with a scare and nerves look on his face.

"Riley, you are starting to scare me. What is it? I promise I won't get mad." Shelby said with a worried look on her face.

Riley took a deep breath in. "Shelby, I'm gay." Riley said.

All Shelby did was smile and hugged her best friend.

"It's going to be ok Riley." Shelby said.

Riley hugged her back. "You're not mad." Riley said with a confused look on his face.

"Of course not, to tell you the truth, I kind of had a filling that you were gay." Shelby said with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Riley said with a confused look on his face.

"Well for starters, the way you stare at guys at lunch when we hangout." Shelby said.

Riley blushed red for embarrassment.

After that talk they became much closer. What they didn't know was that Chase over heard their talk. Chase had a very shocked look on his face.

Four years later Riley and Shelby are in high school. Riley for being gay, he was very smart, he was so smart that he is going a graduate a year early. In other words he is going to graduate with his best friend and his brother. Chase graduated from high school a year before them. But he took a year off to work, and he wanted to start college with his little sister on his side with her best friend and her boyfriend.

In August they all would start fall classes at Amber Beach Community College. The beginning of classes they all had a dinosaur class together with Professor Kendall Morgan. Chase, Riley, and Tyler all knew how much of a dinosaur freak Shelby was. So the class was going to be fun, and easy because they have Shelby to help them study, understand things that they didn't understand, and tutor then.  
After that class, and they all went different directions. What they didn't know was that Chase and Riley were going to end up in the same classroom and also Tyler and Shelby were going to end up in the same classroom as well. Riley walks into his class, sits down and waits for class to begin. Then Chase walks in, see's Riley, smiles and sit's next to him.

'Hi, Riley I didn't know we had the same class together." Chase said with a smile.

"Hi, Chase." Is all what Riley said? Riley had his head turned the other direction because he was pretty sure he was blushing and he didn't want Chase to see it.

"Mind if I sit here with you." Chase said.

"No, go ahead." Riley said.

So Chase sat next to Riley. The class that they were sharing together was a U.S History class. What Riley didn't know was that Chase was a closet history freak. All throw out his school years; Chase fell in love with history because he loved learning about the past and what we learned from it.

Tyler walked into his class, found his sit and waited for class to start. Shelby walked into the same classroom and was shocked to see her boyfriend in the same classroom as her.

"Babe you're taking it class too." Shelby said.

"Ya, I didn't know you were in this class too." Tyler said.

Tyler got up from is sit, pulled out the chair next to him for his girlfriend and said, "Here babe, sit next to me."

"Thanks Tyler." Shelby said well sitting down. Tyler pulled in the chair. Then he sat in his own chair. Then Shelby kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as a thank you. The class that they we sharing was an English class.

In the history class, the first day, they learned about the syllabus and what they would need for the class. In the middle of all that Chase was talking to Riley about something.

"What classes do you have after this?" Chase asked Riley.

"Well, thank god this is my last class for today, but I have math and English tomorrow." Riley said.

"Well, this is my last class as well too, and I also have math and English tomorrow." Chase said.

"Really, let me see your schedule." Riley said.

"Sure." Chase said well pulling out his class schedule from his backpack.

"We have the same classes together." Riley said with a shocked look on his face and pulling his own class schedule out of his backpack.

"Really, let me see." Chase said as he looked at his and Riley's class schedules.

"Wow, we do have the same class together." Chase said so he gave Riley back is class schedule.

Riley and Chase learned that they have the same class schedule.

"So, do you want have lunch together, or do that sometime later in the week." Chase said.

"Well, ok." Riley said well he blushed.

After class Chase and Riley went somewhere to have lunch. The next day Chase and Riley had Math and English class together. After classes Chase and Riley went to the bookstore to buy any textbooks that there classes needed.

The next month went by Chase and Riley hangs out a lot and Chase has developed a small crush on Riley. One day Chase went to his little sister and her ask her about what Riley likes. Chase walked into Shelby's room.

"Shelby what does Riley like?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean Chase?" Shelby asked.

"What I mean is, what does Riley like in a guy?" Chase asked.

"Since when are you instead in my best friend." Shelby said.

"For the past month when I got to know him a little bit better, I started to have a little crush on Riley, Shelby." Chase said.

"O, well in that case, I don't know what Riley looks for in a guy Chase." Shelby said.

"Ha, I through you were his best friend, doesn't Riley tell you what type of guys his into." Chase said.

"Well that information is for me to know, and for you to find out yourself." Shelby said with a smile on her face.

"Fine then don't tell me, I guess I'll find out myself." Chase said well he walked out of Shelby's room.

"O Chase if you knew that Riley liked you for the longest time, I don't know what you would do." Shelby said to herself when Chase walked out of her room.

Later that day, Shelby called Riley to let him know that her older brother likes him and that he should make the first move to surprise Chase. On Thursday, when Chase and Riley went to lunch together after there last class of the day, Riley was going to ask Chase out but to his surprise Chase bit him to the punch.

"Riley, what are you doing tomorrow?" Chase asked.

"Nothing why?" Riley said.

"Do we want to go on a date with me tomorrow Riley." Chase said with his cheeks turning red after wards.

"Sure, I would love to." Riley said with a smile on his face.

Chase smiled as well they had lunch. When Chase takes Riley home, he walked Riley to have front door.

"So, I'll pick you up round 4pm." Chase said.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow at 4pm." Riley said.

Chase planted a kiss on Riley's cheek, went to his car and drove home. Before Riley walked in, he placed his hand on his cheek, smiled and walked into his house. Riley called Shelby right away, and told her about the date that Chase was going to. The next day, Riley was excited about his date with Chase. He was excited and nervous about it. Around 2pm, Shelby came over to Riley's house to help him get ready. Shelby went to Riley's closet to pick out the perfect outfit for Riley to wear. Shelby picked out a nice green button up shirt and she found a nice pair of blue jeans that went well with the shirt. Riley take a shower, then he got dressed, Riley went back to the restroom to brush his teeth, and went the help from Shelby we spiked up his hair. When 4pm came up, Chase came to Riley's front door nervous about his date with Riley and hope that everything will go perfect.

When Chase knocked Tyler opened the door. Tyler called Shelby to let Riley know that Chase is already here. Riley found a pair of blue and black slip on vans, walked to Chase and Chase was speechless when he sow Riley.

"Wow my sister did an amazing job on you." Chase said smiling.

"Thanks, you look good too." Riley said well blushing.

"So where are you kids going." Tyler asked.

"We're good to the movies then dinner and then a walk in the park." Chase said excitedly.

"Well ok, you kids have fun." Tyler said well putting an arm around Shelby's waist.

"Ready to go Riley." Chase said.

"Ya, I'm ready." Riley said well getting his cell phone and keys to his house.

They walked out of Riley's house, Chase take Riley to his car, and drove away to the movies. When they got to the movies.

"What movie do you want to see?" Chase asked Riley.

"O the new Star Wars is steal in theaters, I want to watch Star Wars please." Riley said with in excited look on his face.

"Two tickets to Star Wars please." Chase told the guy well giving him the money.

"Want some popcorn or snacks." Chase asked Riley well they were walking into the theater.

"Some popcorn and soda please." Riley said.

"Large popcorn and two medium drinks please." Chase said to the young lady in the food stand and gave her the money.

They watched the movie, during the movie Chase tried to make some moves on Riley like putting his arms around his shoulders, succeeded also well and then they went to dinner. They went to a restaurant called the Dino Café that was located in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. In the restaurant they sat, ordered they food and waited. They ordered two burgers, two orders of fries and two drinks, Riley went small while Chase went medium. After dinner, Chase decided to take Riley on a walk around the Dinosaur Museum. Chase thought that since they were in the museum might as well walk around it well the food goes down. The first thing that cot the eyes of Riley was a skeleton of a dinosaur named the velociraptor. Want cot the eyes of Chase was a skeleton of a dinosaur named the parasaurophus. They went to the gift shop, Riley sow the cutest stuff raptor that he absolutely wanted. Chase found a stuff triceratops for Shelby, so he bought Riley's stuff raptor and Shelby's stuffed triceratops. Riley was so happy that after Chase bought him the stuff raptor, he gave Chase a kiss on the lips, Chase kissed Riley back and for the first couple of seconds Chase fought Riley's tongue in his mouth. Chase and Riley walked out of the museum and Chase drove Riley home.

"I had a great time with you Chase, thanks for the best date ever." Riley said well hugging his stuff raptor.

"Sure thing Baby Raptor." Chase said smiling.

"Baby Raptor?" Riley said.

"That's the nick name that I'm giving you after what happened in the museum when you sow the velociraptor." Chase said.

"O, well Baby Raptor it is." Riley said smiling.

"Sow there is one more thing to do then so Riley do you want to be my boyfriend." Chase said smiling.

"Yes, Chase of course I'll be your boyfriend." Riley said well giving him another kiss.

Chase kissed him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Chase said.

"Why yes, yes you well, I need help on some homework that I hope you will help me with." Riley said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then Baby Raptor." Chase said well walking away to his car.

"Bye Chase." Riley said well waving goodbye to Chase.

Riley went inside his house only to find Tyler and Shelby sitting on the couch watching a movie. Tyler had his arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

"How did the date good baby bro?" Tyler asked.

"The date went well Tyler." Riley said happily.

"So give me details about the date Riley." Shelby said to her best friend.

"You know what I'll tell you tomorrow because I'm meeting Chase tomorrow to do some homework at your house, so I'll tell you everything we did on the date." Riley said.

"O, ok then see you tomorrow Riley, and see you tomorrow babe." Shelby said well she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Riley went up to his room, smiled that he finally went on a date with Chase the guy that he had a crush on for a longest thing is finally his boyfriend. Riley couldn't wait of tomorrow to see his new boyfriend and tell his best friend that her older brother is his new boyfriend. Riley slept with the stuff raptor that Chase bought him in his arms.


End file.
